


Trust

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, wait, don't go. Believe me, you interrupted, but you leaving isn't going to fix that. Sit down. Stay and have a beer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Dean didn't even care where Sam had gone off to for the night. He was content to not look a gift horse in the mouth and spend the evening alone, just him and some Skinemax.

He'd turned on the TV, leaned back, and had just started palming himself through his boxers when Cas appeared in the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean scrambled for the remote. "I really gotta teach you to knock."

"I'm sorry, I was not aware I was interrupting anything. Where is Sam?"

"Sam's out. I don't know where. What do you need anyway, Cas?"

"I would often prefer to be in your and Sam's company than in Heaven now. I needed a moment away. But I see I came at a bad time. I'll be going now."

"Cas, wait, don't go. Believe me, you interrupted, but you leaving isn't going to fix that. Sit down. Stay and have a beer."

Cas sat on the end of the bed as Dean grabbed 2 beers from the small refrigerator. Dean handed Cas a beer and sat next to him.

They both sipped their beers in silence for a moment until Cas turned to Dean.

The angel tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned in, slowly, giving Dean every opportunity to pull back or push him away or ask what the hell he was doing. Dean sat there wide eyed.

Castiel's lips met Dean's with a featherlight touch and lingered there for the agonizing moment until Dean finally kissed back.

The entire world seemed to stop.

When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, Dean was left breathless and stunned. Cas laughed to himself, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"That was..." Dean found himself at a total loss for words and did the only thing that came to mind. He kissed Cas again.

It was a deeper kiss, fierce and hungry and frantic with teeth and tongue. Dean straddled Cas's lap and began divesting the angel of his clothing while Cas attempted to do the same to him.

Once liberated from their clothes, neither wasted any time in frantically running their hands over every inch of bare skin within reach, devouring each others' mouths, sliding their erections together.

Cas managed to free his mouth for a moment. "Do you trust me?"

Dean stopped his rutting and looked at Cas. He thought briefly of all they'd been through and how incredibly safe he felt in his angel's arms at this moment. "Yes."

"Then," Castiel ran a finger over Dean's hole, "let me do this for you."

Dean pulled back. "What?"

"I- I'm sorry. I should not have-"

"No," Dean cut off the apology with a kiss, "Don't apologize. It's just... I've never..."

"We do not have to-"

"No, it's okay Cas. You- you really want to?"

Cas looked into Dean's eyes. "Yes, Dean. Very much."

"Okay. We can. It's okay."

"You are sure?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean smiled and ran a hand through the flustered angel's hair, "I'm sure."

One slick finger pressed at Dean's entrance. He involuntarily jerked away slightly.

"Dean, please, let me."

He nodded silently and exhaled, letting himself relax enough for the finger to slip in.

Castiel worked him open slowly, adding another finger and then another only at Dean's breathy urging, all the while caressing him as though he was the most valuable, fragile thing in all of creation, murmuring endearments and pressing soft kisses into Dean's skin.

Dean whimpered as Cas's fingers slid out of him.

"Shhh, Dean. I've got you."

Cas pushed into Dean agonizingly slowly, eyes going wide and jaw slackening as he felt the tightness around him. Dean's breath hitched as he felt the angel fill him.

As both looked at each other, they were certain they had never seen anything so beautiful.

They settled into a rhythm, Cas's hand stroking Dean's hard length. Dean's hips rolling gently to meet Cas's deep, slow thrusts that just grazed his prostate, making him see stars every time Cas pulled back.

After what seemed like an eternity of slow-building ecstasy, Castiel whispered softly, "I love you, Dean."

And with that, Dean came suddenly, pleasure whiting out his vision, every muscle in his body tensing with bliss.

He felt Cas's hips buck a few quick, short strokes of their own accord as the angel emptied into him in response.

Both sank bonelessly down into the mattress, clinging to each other as though they never planned to let go.

Dean pressed another kiss into his angel and whispered, "I love you, too, Cas."


End file.
